Phantom of the Seven Seas
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Captain Phantom is the captain of the seven seas. When he meets and English gal named Sam, whome he falls in love. He gives up pirating to be with Sam, when he finds out his sister is kidnaped and must go back his pirate ways to save her. DxS
1. Pirates are to invade

**I was watching Pirates of the Caribbean at World's End and I was like so into those movies. Elizabeth turning more pirate-like and then there was Will. For some reason I came up with this idea. Was thinking of a crossover, but this is even better. Hope you like this story. Review please!!**

In the distant seas, you see a ship where the English men are sailing through the sea. There is a young girl around fourteen years old. She has short black hair, violet eyes and lipstick, and plain skin. She wore a light purple dress with a white collar, white gloves, and a purple bottom skirt of the dress. She watched the waves of the sea and started smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Pam who was her mother.

"Oh Mother, I'm just looking at the seas, it's so beautiful," told Sam, "I wish I was a pirate and traveled the seven seas."

"Don't say that, you know what pirates do. They steal gold and they steal from England," told Pam.

"I know, but just recordly to explore the seven seas," smiled Sam as the wind blew against her black hair.

"Well, just don't get too into it," warned Pam as she left her daughter to watch the waves of the sea.

Sam saw a ship in a blurry distant. She bit her bottom lip and saw what looked like a pirate ship with a DP logo on the pirate flag. It was the ship of Captain Phantom of the Seven Seas. She heard legends that he was the most filthy pirate of all times and was hunted down for a high grand. There was fear, but at the same time, excitement.

"It's probably not directing at our ship," muttered Sam as she could see the ship directing at them, "but then when have I been right?"

Sam ran to the captain as fast as her high heels could take her. The captain looked down at her with a quiry look.

"What is it Miss?" Asked the Captain.

"Captain Phantom is directing at us!" Warned Sam.

"Thank you for the warning Miss," said the Captain as he took his telescope and then brung it down, "yep, it's him alright. GET THE CANNONS READY! PHANTOM'S HERE!!"

"Alright Captain," agreed Sailor #1.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Captain Phantom OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Captain Phantom was driving the ship and looked through his telescope, showing a smile on his lips. It then turned into a grin and knew what he was after.

"Is there anything you want Captain?" Asked Tucker who was one of Captain Phantom's crew.

"Yes, we're heading directly to that English ship," said Captain Phantom as he tucked his coat.

Captain Phantom wasn't different from any ordinary Pirate. He wore a black coat with a white collar, a white undershirt, brown pants, and black boots. He also had a black hat covering his raven black hair and shown to have baby blue eyes. He headed towards the English ship and continued looking through his telescope and then saw a young lady with black short hair, violet eyes, and a purple dress. She looked stunning.

"Nice, English Women always seemed fancy," smiled Danny.

"What cha eyeing at?" Asked Tucker.

"Look at that beauty," showed Danny as Tucker looked through the telescope.

"Nice, English Women always are more beautiful up close," grinned Tucker.

"What do you think?" Asked Danny.

"Hm, I think she's one beauty to try out," smiled Tucker.

"You take over Tucker," ordered Danny.

"Don't tell me you're gonna flirt with the women again. You've already tried Paulina," smirked Tucker.

"Hey, why not on trying out the beauties and Paulina was spankin," grinned Danny, "it was so worth it to get to her, otherwise these lips wouldn't have any woman to kiss."

"And I wonder why I have you to do these things," annoyed Tucker as he took over the ship.


	2. A cocky boy and a tough chick

**I hope you liked the last chapter. Danny is not a player so you know, he just likes to flirt with beautiful women, but his hormones really take over, because he starts loving. There's two differences between thinking beautiful and loving and even someone who had a boyfriend or girlfriend would know that, well some. Review please!!**

Sam could see the ship sailing closer to the ship as she felt the boat getting the cannons ready to shoot the ship. She then saw the pirate ship shooting anchors connecting the boat to their ship. She ran from the top to the bottom of the ship where she felt safe from the pirates. She kept running until she bumped into someone. She sat up on her bottom and saw a young boy with a white long sleeved shirt and some brown pants. He had springy black hair and baby blue eyes.

"Who are you? I don't remember you being here," said Sam.

"Well, what's a beautiful girl like you doing on this ship," smiled the boy with a cocky look.

"Excuse me," glared Sam, "I happen to be part of the Manson family who signed up on this cruse and was about to have a peaceful journey until some pirates came aboard and then I meet you."

"Jeeze Miss So-Plain-Hard-To-Get, you do know that running down below a ship is the most dangerous part to go to right?" Laughed Danny as Sam's eyes widened, "where do you think the cannons shoot at?"

"Oh," realized Sam, "uh . . . I knew that."

"Sure you did," smiled Danny rolling his eyes, "let me show you the safest part to be during a pirate attack."

Danny grabbed Sam's arm and ran up the ship and said, "by the way, the name is Danny Fenton."

"Thanks for that, my name is Sam Manson," said Sam as she was pulled to the pirate fight.

"This is the safest place to be at during a pirate fight?" Glared Sam.

"What's the matter, afraid to fight a pirate or is that part of being a girl?" Smirked Danny.

"Excuse me!" Glared Sam.

"Hey, I'm just saying, a girl possibly couldn't fight a witty ol pirate," shrugged Danny.

"Oh, I'll show you who fights like a girl," glared Sam as she took a sword from the floor and then started fighting with some pirates.

Sam started sword fighting with one that had a patch covering his left eye. She then flipped his sword and pinned him to the side of the ship by the sleeves. Sam smirked right at him before she removed the swords and flipped him to the sea. Danny smirked with crossed arms as he started sword fighting too and then pretty soon all the pirates ran to the ship. Tucker went to Danny.

"I have to admit, she's pretty handy with a sword, but you still owe me big time for this," glared Tucker.

"You won't regret it," smirked Danny as Tucker went inside the ship leaving Danny watching his ship pass by.

"So, still think I'm scared of fighting a witty ol pirate," smirked Sam as Danny crossed his arms.

"No, I just did that so you would start fighting like a real girl," told Danny.

"And what's that's supposed to mean!" Glared Sam.

"I just think the girls are more tougher for pirates to deal with then the men," smiled Danny.

"Well I . . . uh, you really think I'm tough?" Shocked Sam.

"Yeah," answered Danny.

"Well thanks," smiled Sam as Danny returned it, "so uh, how did you get on this ship?"

"I snuck up here," shrugged Danny.

"Oh . . . well, I'm glad you did. Maybe we can walk together or somethin when we get off," said Sam.

"Sure, I know where we can go. You just leave it to me," winked Danny as Sam smiled and walked to the side of the ship.

Danny saw Sam at the same position she was when he first saw her and then walked beside her, seeing the waves of the sea. Her hair was pulled back by the wind and he felt like watching her beauty forever and ever.


	3. Sam's boat lesson

**Sam has now caught Danny's attention. You'll notice that Danny is a mixture of Jack Sparrow and Will Turner kinda lol. It's funny, I guess it's because Danny is a pirate and I got this idea from Pirates of the Caribbean. Review please!!**

The ship finally landed back in England as Sam and Danny got off. Sam was still wondering how Danny got on the ship in the first place. Although, he did seem like a really nice guy and a really cute one too. He smiled at her and she returned it as they walked across the dock.

"So, where are you taking me?" Asked Sam.

"If I told ya, it wouldn't be a surprise," told Danny as he got to an empty boat that Tucker landed by the dock for him, "you said you liked being by the sea, have you ever been on a small boat like this baby?"

"Well no, but I guess I'll never know till I try I guess," shrugged Sam as she got on the boat.

Danny started driving it through the waters. The wind pushed the boat off the docks father from land. Sam loved the smell of the ocean sea waters. The salty smell. Danny then looked at Sam with a smile and signaled her to come over to the wheel. Sam walked to where the wheel of the boat was as Danny stepped Sam to the wheel.

"Come on, try it," told Danny.

"Danny, I don't know how to ride a boat," said Sam.

"I'll teach you," said Danny as Sam grabbed the wheel.

Danny stepped right behind Sam and put his hands on top of hers with his head on her right shoulder. Sam could feel Danny's breathing from his nose on her neck that made her have goose bumps and paint nervously.

"Relax," told Danny as Sam took a deep breath and stared at the direction the boat was going.

Danny's hands had Sam's move the wheel where it needed to go. Sam soon felt comfortable having Danny behind her and teaching her how to sail a boat. Danny then let go of Sam's hands and she was sailing freely. The wind blew against her short black, silky hair that showed her white face. Her eyes sparkled like the stars and her lips were dark. Danny wanted to gently move Sam's head up to his lips and kiss her deeply. Sam looked at him and couldn't help, but return the smile. He was in the middle of the sunlight as the breeze blew through that thick black hair of his. She never even noticed how light and blue his eyes were. Like the sky in daylight.

"Sam, keep your eyes on the water," warned Danny as Sam gasped and looked at her direction.

"Uh . . . sorry," blushed Sam as she then noticed Danny was hugging her from behind.

"It's ok, you just need to keep your eyes open on the ocean," whispered Danny in Sam's ear.

Danny and Sam had a great time sailing through the sides of the English Channel as they came back to shore. They started walking through the English Gardens talking.

"So then I went to Spain and my mom kept talking to this Spanish Woman about money like always. Spain was great, I mean they have the best ocean docks and liners," told Sam.

"I've one time been to Italy and let me tell ya, their food was delight," smiled Danny.

"Wow, seems you've been in alot of places, Africa, Italy, even Greece. How did you actually get to go there?" Asked Sam.

"Let's just say it's a thing I do," told Danny, "I like to sail the seas."

"Wow, it must be cool to sail the seas and oceans. Maybe you can take me there sometime," shrugged Sam.

"I don't know, we might run into pirates," said Danny.

"I'm sure we can take em, we took those creeps back there," told Sam.

"True," smiled Danny as he took her hand and they walked through the gardens.


	4. Rainy season

**Looks like Sam is falling more into Danny. There's gonna be more then where that came from. Review please!!**

It had been a few days since Sam first met Danny. She was with her best friend Valerie who was always the one she can always talk to.

"I'm telling ya Valerie, he's a really great guy," said Sam.

"I don't know Sam, how can a guy sneak into a boat and have you find him just when some filthy pirates invade. I don't trust him," glared Valerie.

"Come on Val, he's really cool," smiled Sam.

"Maybe too cool Sam. Haven't you noticed he smells like fish?" Snickered Valerie.

"That's because he's always sailing the Oceans," sighed Sam.

"Including pirates, something tells me he was one of them," glared Valerie.

"How do you know?" Glared Sam.

"Come on, he fought those pirates and he appears when they came," annoyed Valerie.

"Uh I also fought them and you know, maybe he's a good at hiding. Just because he knows how to use a sword, doesn't mean he's a pirate," said Sam.

"I rest my case," said Valerie sarcastically.

"What you ladies talkin about?" Asked Danny who suddenly appeared.

"What do you wanna know?" Glared Valerie with her arms folded.

"Ignore her," smiled Sam, "how bout we walk?"

"Uh sure," shrugged Danny as the two teens walked across the streets.

"Nobody listens to me anymore do they?" Sighed Valerie.

Sam was glad to be with Danny alone. It was so nice and quiet around and felt so peaceful whenever he was just there. Danny felt so free whenever he saw Sam by his side. It was like a dream come true.

"So Sam, how'd you learn how to fight with swords?" Asked Danny.

"When I was little, I always saw boys using swords for fun and never let a girl play. So I had my Uncle teach me sword fighting and then I dressed as a boy and challenged the other boys. I beat their hides off and then revealed I was a girl. They were embarrassed till High School," explained Sam.

"I don't see what's to be embarrassed about, I mean girls can be as good as men. Besides, I think you're really talented," smiled Danny.

"You really think so," smiled Sam sweetly.

"Yeah, of coarse I do, why wouldn't I say so," shrugged Danny as you see Sam's face flushed.

"Thanks," said Sam as Danny gazed at her with his eyes half open including hers.

Sam could feel her fingers touching Danny's. They then noticed their hands and then smiled as Sam went in his arms, feeling his arms around her. He felt so warm and cozy. Sam would never want to let go again. Danny could smell Sam's perfume that made him want to melt into her and surround her whole entire body. Danny then felt a strong wind blowing one direction and could feel the temperature drop.

"It's gonna rain Sam, we better get inside," told Danny.

"It's not gonna rain," sighed Sam.

"Yes it is, a strong wind is blowing and the temperature dropped. I'd know when it rains when I sense it," sighed Danny.

"Danny it's . . ." smiled Sam as she felt some spray of water drops tapping on her making her soaken wet, "ah! On second thought, when are you ever wrong."

Danny started laughing as the two teenagers ran through the streets holding each other's hands. Sam lead Danny to her house. It was the only dry place they could flee to.


	5. A night to remember

**Hey, I was absent from school so I get to make more stories for all you guys. I liked the last chapter lol Danny knows when it rains cause he's a pirate and would have to know if a storm is nearing. Ok, this is gonna be the good part and romantic. Review please!!**

Sam and Danny were soaked from the rain that was pouring outside. They started laughing and then looked at each other.

"How bout we go change out of these, I have my brother's clothes upstairs, you can barrow them. My parents also are at a meeting and the rest are at work, so we have the house to ourselves," told Sam.

"Ok, you sure your parents won't mind?" Asked Danny.

"I'm sure of it," shrugged Sam as the two kids walked upstairs.

Danny found some clean dry clothes in a closet and decided to change into them. Sam was changing in her room while Danny was changing in the bathroom next to hers. He took off his soaked up white shirt as he sighed with his hands on the sink. He noticed in the mirror he forgot to close the door and saw Sam unlacing her dress as the whole thing fell on the floor where he saw her slender back with a pair of undies. Danny slowly showed a smiled staring at the sight as he slipped off his pants. Meanwhile, Sam noticed that Danny forgot to close the bathroom door and was about to close it, then saw through the opening of Danny's naked body with undies on. She smiled as she slowly closed the door and slid onto the floor. The two teens finally got some clothes on themselves. Danny was wearing a white shirt with a pair of black pants while Sam wore a white gown. Sam looked at Danny who was looking at the window.

"It's still raining," sighed Danny.

"Then how bout we have some tea till the storm ceases?" Asked Sam as she taped her hand by where she sat. Danny shrugged and sat himself down.

"So, what do you usually do around here?" Asked Danny.

"Not much, just sitting, sewing, and doing chores. Just a woman's work," sighed Sam.

"Doesn't seem much," said Danny.

"It isn't, I always wanted to go and see the world, but of coarse, Dad says 'no hon, this is a man's job,'" glared Sam.

"I don't get why there has to be curtain limits to boys and girls. I mean I've seen women that could kill a hundred pirates," said Danny, "have you heard of Sharl Meng?"

"No, who's she?" Asked Sam.

"The greatest pirate to rule the Indian Ocean, she travels to hundreds of places to carry her booty. Nobody could ever kill her cause she always is pregnant when she travels," explained Danny.

"Never heard of women pirates," said Sam.

"That's because most pirates portray women as a curse to the ship," annoyed Danny.

"Oh," realized Sam, "is Phantom the same way?"

"Oh no, he'll let anyone be on his ship. Did you know that him and his sister together captured a whole ship that was filled with gold to the brim?" Asked Danny.

"Wow, how'd you know this?" Asked Sam.

"I uh . . . travel alot remember, I would know these things from rumors," lied Danny.

"Wow," amazed Sam as she gently turned Danny's head and he stared into her dark violet eyes. Her face was growing closer to his.

"Yeah . . . um I . . ." muttered Danny as he felt gentle lips brushing on his.

Danny grabbed Sam's waist and pulled it closer to his as Sam's arms swung around his neck. Sam felt so alive and so much tingly feelings she had inside her with that gentle kiss. Danny had kissed several girls in his life, but non of them made him as high as Sam's was. He felt like melting into her arms until he could feel every inch of her body. They soon parted and then Danny held Sam tightly in his arms as she was holding onto him with her arms around his shoulders.

"Danny," whispered Sam, "I love you."

"I do too," smiled Danny as he kissed the back of Sam's neck.

Danny kept holding onto Sam as he felt himself laying on the couch and his eyes slowly closed. He would never let go of Sam who was now in his arms as was kissing him fiercely on his lips that would be like a lullaby in his dreams.


	6. One to give up another to get thrown

**Looks like Danny's really having fun now. Ok, now Danny and Sam are really close, time to see what's gonna happen now. Review please!!**

Sam yawned and woke up with a slight moan. She knew she wasn't in her bed, in fact, she was being held by something warm and soft. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Danny sleeping on the couch with his eyes closed and his arms gently around Sam as if she was his stuffed bear. She smiled and shook Danny's head a bit as his eyes kinda opened a bit.

"Morning," whispered Sam, "we must've dozed off."

"Yeah," moaned Danny as he stretched his arms and got himself up on the couch, "looks like the rain stopped."

The two kids laughed hard enough for the whole room filled. Danny kept Sam close to him just to feel her next to him. Sam reached her lips up to his top as they both fell on the couch and kissed deeply and hardly. The door then opened as Sam gasped and quickly covered Danny's mouth.

"Sammykins, we're home!" Called Pam sweetly-like as Sam peeked from the couch.

"Really, you're home already? That's great," smiled Sam, "why don't you and Dad go upstairs and make yourselves comfortable."

"Ok," shrugged Jeremy as he and his wife walked upstairs and then Sam grabbed Danny's wrist and quickly shoved him outside as they both kissed fiercely and hard.

"Will I see you again?" Asked Sam.

"I have hope," said Danny as they kissed very deep and then he ran out and waved a goodbye.

Sam could still taste those lips she kissed. It made her skin crawl and wanting to taste them again. She had never been so happy in her lifetime, not ever. There was no way she could get rid of that wonderful, that delightful taste up her tongue. Danny had never felt so alive and happy in his whole life nor have had a girl kiss so hard. He remembered the day he kissed Paulina, it was deep, but gentle. Sam's was more deep and more skin crawling. If her parents hadn't come home, he would've slid her gown low-cut part that led to her shoulder to her arm and kissed from her shoulder to her neck and the front of it. He was already tempted and already saw her naked. There was alot of excitement inside his gut. He didn't even notice that he ran into Tucker until he tripped on his bottom.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you. It was raining cats and dogs last night," glared Tucker rubbing his head.

"I know and it was a night of a dream," smiled Danny dreamily.

"I'm guessing you and that English rich folk had been smoochin last night and I'd say more then even Paulina could've done," sighed Tucker.

"Yep, I never knew a girl would kiss so hard or so much it would make your skin crawl," said Danny.

"We better get back so we can get our booty," said Tucker.

"I'm not going," told Danny.

"What?" Shocked Tucker.

Danny sighed, "I love Sam, I really really love her. If she finds out I'm a pirate, she'll never speak to me again. I've fallen in love with an English girl and now I must pay the price. I'm gonna have to give up piracy."

"You're crazy, being a pirate is your thing, it's what you do. How can you just give up for a girl?" Glared Tucker.

"Because I can, because Sam's human, and because I can," answered Danny as he pointed his finger at Tucker, "and because if you have a problem with it, you might as well be jumped overboard."

"Ok ok dude, you don't have to be a pirate if you don't want to," said Tucker as Danny smiled and gave him a hug, "thanks."

"What are friends for, you may not be a pirate, but we're still tight," smiled Tucker as he put his fist forward and Danny tapped it with his.

Tucker ran to his ship as he ran into a fourteen-year-old British Woman who had a yellowish fancy dress with an attitude that was a bit scary. He grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Hello madam, sorry for running into you here," grinned Tucker as he kissed her hand, "you mind if a fine lady like you and I get together sometime."

"Excuse me," glared Valerie.

"Come on, I know you want me," grinned Tucker as Valerie glared and next thing you know, you see Tucker being thrown to the sea.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!" Screamed Tucker with a splash as Valerie smirked and walked out with a humph.

"I think she likes me," smiled Tucker floating by the dock.


	7. Being dissed

**I see alot of you guys enjoyed the last chapter lol. I decided to give Tucker a little act of his and just be himself. What do you expect. Review please!!**

Valerie was with Sam as she was talking to her about a boy she saw that was getting on her nerves. She was glaring the whole time while sipping her tea.

"And so I threw him in the sea," finished Valerie.

"Really, looks like somebody has a little crush on you," smiled Sam.

"Yeah, a guy who's nuts," glared Valerie.

"Well, Danny and I are really getting close. He's so handsome, sweet, smart, and the cutest guy I ever laid my eyes on," smiled Sam deeply.

"Girl, I don't think he's the one for you. I mean he doesn't even look right to be somebody you can spend your whole time smoochin on. I still have my eyes on him," said Valerie.

"Valerie, he is the one, I can tell," said Sam.

"Hello ladies," grinned Tucker.

"Hey, I know you, you work for Phantom," glared Sam as she grabbed his shirt collar, "what cha up to with your buddy pal?"

"Relax, Phantom's not even around these days. Actually, I'm not sure where he's at. I think his hormones got the best of him," said Tucker.

"He's the only one," muttered Valerie.

"Valerie, I have it under . . ." told Sam.

"NOT YOU!! Mr. Overboard here," corrected Valerie.

"Come on, just one kiss," grinned Tucker.

"Uh no," answered Valerie with crossed arms.

"Aw dang," grumped Tucker as Sam let go of his collar and Valerie showed her angry glare.

"Don't even think about it boy," warned Valerie as the girls left.

"Sorry Tuck, I think your girlfriend just dissed you," teased Danny as Tucker crossed his arms.

"Lucky," grumped Tucker as Danny chuckled and tapped Sam on the shoulder as she turned around and smiled.

"Hey," said Sam.

"Hello yourself beautiful," smiled Danny as she took Sam's hand and kissed it.

"Somebody give me a bucket," glared Valerie.

"I ran into hormone disaster that was flirting with Valerie," pointed Sam at Tucker.

"Don't worry about him, pirates never fight nor harm any girls unless they're pirates," told Danny.

"But they do kidnap them," said Sam.

"Yeah, but only if they're baits to get some booty," told Danny, "a regular English girl would be nothing then just a hormonal disaster."

Sam laughed so hard, it was true about that part. Valerie didn't want to show any laughter, but couldn't help, but giggle. Danny smiled and kissed Sam's lips gently. Sam swung her arms around him with a sigh.

"I love you," said Sam.

"I love you too, with all my heart," replied Danny, "you know, maybe someday we could ride on a boat together. Just me, you, and the open sea."

"I'm sure you will," muttered Valerie.

"That will be so romantic Danny, I will be waiting till that time comes," smiled Sam.

"Yeah, I better go, gotta meet somewhere. Love you," said Danny as he kissed Sam's forehead and then faced Valerie, "it was nice meeting you again, Madam," he smiled as he kissed Valerie's hand and then left.

"I have to admit, he is a gentleman, but I still don't trust him," protested Valerie as she looked at Tucker.

"I . . ." Said Tucker.

"No, I won't kiss you buster," glared Valerie.

"Aw man," grumped Tucker.


	8. Leaving

**Lol poor Tucker, he can't even ask one girl out on a date. Review please!!**

Danny was at his cabin where he would sleep at when he was in England. Nobody ever lived there or even made a home since it was his parents' place before they died. Now Danny lived alone with his buddy Tucker. Danny wasn't born as a pirate like most are, he was once a proper English boy who dreamed of being a sailor and traveling the seven seas. He once hated pirates himself and dreamed of killing each and every one of them that got in the way. He's known Tucker for a long time since he was seven, which was the day his parents were killed. Some pirates were trying to rob from them and when they went to him, he was terrified and then Tucker defended him and shot them with his dad's shot gun. Danny took out a sword and took the gold they were stealing from his parents and then Tucker showed him to his boat, ended up, he was a pirate himself. Danny gave up his English ways and went as a pirate, him and his sister since she joined along to get away from the pirates. She wasn't exactly a pirate, but just ended up living on a deserted island where Danny stayed and hid his booty. This was the only way him and his sister would survive. Danny was on his bed thinking about his parents and then smiled out his window as he heard the door slam open, it was Tucker.

"Hey, just thinking about them is all," smiled Danny.

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't save them," moped Tucker.

"You only came after they were dead, you tried," said Danny as Tucker smiled.

"So anyway, I got a message, says your sister is kidnaped by John Zo Locke," told Tucker as Danny's eyes widened.

"What!?" Gasped Danny.

"It's true, you were gone so long, Jazz went looking for you and then ended up being captured," told Tucker.

Danny dropped on his bed and whispered, "this is all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself dude, you have to go save her," told Tucker.

"But Sam . . ." said Danny.

"I'm sorry dude, you have to leave her. It's your hormones or your sister. There'll be other fish in the sea," told Tucker.

"But non like Sam," muttered Danny as he felt a tear in his eye, "get the boat ready."

"I will do that," nodded Tucker as Danny walked out of his cabin to the dock.

Sam was walking with Valerie as she was talking about why Danny wasn't to be trusted. Sam just ignored her with her eyes rolling. She then saw something was wrong with Danny.

"I'm just saying . . ." sighed Valerie.

"Could you hold that for a sec?" Asked Sam as Valerie cocked her eyebrows.

"Danny, is there something wrong?" Asked Sam as Danny turned his face away and then put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sam," whispered Danny, "there's something you need to know."

"What is it?" Asked Sam like it was no big deal.

"Come," said Danny as he grabbed Sam's hand and then went behind the gate.

Valerie knew there was something Danny was up to and if he was breaking Sam's heart, she was gonna give him a knuckle sandwich. She went and spied behind the gate where they were and could overhear their conversation.

"Sam, something's happened. My sister's in trouble and got captured by pirates looking for me," explained Danny.

"Oh my gosh, that's awful," gasped Sam.

"There's more," continued Danny as he whispered something in her ear.

"What!" Gasped Sam.

"It's true, I was gonna give it up to be with you, but Jazz didn't know about that so now here I am telling you all this. If you still love me, I promise I'll return and we'll have a life together," promised Danny as he held up her chine.

"I won't tell," said Sam, "but I do need some time to think," she explained, "be careful."

"I will," smiled Danny as he kissed Sam's cheek as she returned that kiss on his lips.

Danny left and then walked on his way to a very small boat along with Tucker as the girls could see. Valerie figured what Danny was telling Sam as soon as he put on his cloak and hat which made him look like Captain Phantom. Sam ran to the side of the dock where the boat was and kissed Danny's lips one more time before the boat floated away and left. Sam was left with tears in her eyes. Valerie put a hand on her shoulder and was about to say something before she was interrupted.

"DON'T SAY I TOLD YOU SO!!" Yelled Sam as she ran down the dock and Valerie followed her as she wept on the side of the gate.

"Look, maybe he's just not the one for you," muttered Valerie.

"Valerie, I still love him, I'm not crying because of who he is. I'm crying cause I may not see him again," glared Sam as Valerie nodded.

"So, what should we do?" Asked Valerie as they both saw an empty boat and gave glances.


	9. The sailing route

**Hey guys, I'm guessing you know what Sam is gonna do, so this is gonna be exciting. Review please!!**

Danny saw the last of Sam with tears rolling down her face. He slowly walked to the edge of the boat and saw his ship where his crew was. He took a deep breath and then jumped onto the boat where his crew was waiting for his orders. The ship was pretty small like most pirate ships were. Everyone was waiting for Danny's orders as he sighed, looked back, and then faced his crew.

"Let's sail!" Ordered Danny as everyone got to their places the ship took off.

Danny drove the boat along the English Channel on it's way to the ocean. Tucker went up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked back at his friend.

"Maybe she's not the one for you," said Tucker.

"But she still loved me, despite who I was," told Danny, "and the truth is, I still love her deepily."

"Then just save Jazz and come back, dude," said Tucker, "if she still loves you, she'll be waiting for your return."

Danny smiled and continued to sail his boat along the English Channel.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sam and Valerie OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

You see a pirate ship with several men on the boat who were about to steal gold from England and be on top of their booty. They were on the boat drinking Rum and laughing like a bunch of crazy men. You see Sam and Valerie hanging on the side of the boat.

"I still can't believe you talked me into this," glared Valerie.

"Look, these men are drunk, I can do this Valerie, believe me," smiled Sam who was in a dark red outfit.

Sam was wearing a dark red top with a little skirty bottom, red pants, and black boots with a dark red hat to cover all of her hair, making her look like a boy. Valerie was wearing a yellow top with some black pants and boots, red bandana, covering all her hair, and a brown belt. Sam jumped onto the boat as the pirates gasped and looked at the two girls, thinking they were guy pirates.

"Ok boys, time for you all to surrender," smirked Sam in a deep voice as the pirates started to attack the girls.

"Get him!" Shouted the captain as the pirates started attacking.

Sam started sword fighting with all the pirates who were so drunk, most of them had no idea what they were doing. Valerie also was sword fighting, I mean there was nothing else she could do anyway. Valerie then knocked four pirates into the sea as Sam kicked two more overboard. Valerie was then struggling with fighting three other pirates as she was about to be beaten when Sam swung from the rope on the ship and knocked three of the pirates off the ship and Sam put her sword up to her neck as she smirked right up at him.

"How bout we do this the easy way or the hard way," threatened Sam as the captain hesitated.

"You can take the ship," said the captain as Sam knocked him off the ship.

"Come on Valerie, we're taking this ship. We'll have to come up with different names so no one will know who we are," told Sam.

"Ok, but I don't know how to drive a stinkin ship," told Valerie crossing her arms.

"I can, Danny taught me," said Sam as she got on the wheel and drove the ship

"By this time, nothing surprises me," annoyed Valerie as the ship drove off towards the English Channel where Danny was going.

"THIS WILL BE THE DAY YOU'LL ALWAYS REMEMBER! THE DAY YOU ALMOST BEAT . . ." Shouted Sam.


	10. Red Robin

**Ok, Sam does not say Sam or Samantha Manson at the last chapter, she says another name, cause remember, she told Valerie the idea of changing their names. Here it is, review please!!**

Danny was cutting close to the island where his sister Jazz was. It was only two months ago when he left Sam, the love of his life. He still thought about her everyday as he sailed against the current winds. Mikey went to talk to Tucker at the deck.

"Hey, haven't you noticed the Captain is acting really weird lately?" Asked Mikey.

"I noticed that too," said Lester.

"Well, his sister is in trouble," shrugged Tucker, "I'm sure he's worried about her."

"Yeah right, he never acted like this when his sister was marooned," disagreed Lester.

"Lately he's been doing 'thinking' ideas, he gets mad easily, and whenever I see him sailing a boat, he stares off in space. It's like he's a whole different person," told Mikey.

"Well, he has acted a little weird, but I'm sure he'll be fine. It maybe just a faze he's going through, he'll get over it," smiled Tucker as Mikey and Lester gave glances, "I'll go talk to him."

Tucker went up to Danny and put a hand on his shoulder saying, "still thinking about her?"

"Everyday," muttered Danny.

"She'll be waiting for you dude, I promise," smiled Tucker as Danny showed a quant smile.

"Captain, there's a pirate ship after you," warned Nathan, who was Lester's twin brother **since the same guy seems to be both Nathan and Lester, I thought maybe they were twins.**

"I so don't have time to deal with more pirates, what's his name?" Asked Danny.

"The Captain is Red Robin, or so it we heard when we landed in Africa," told Nathan.

"Who is this Red Robin?" Asked Danny.

"He's one of the most filthy pirates of the seven seas, says he captured a pirate ship Long Horn. He tore through the jungle and stool the booty from the Nava Tribe," told Nathan.

"Those Long Horns were always drunk as skunks and those stupid Nava Tribe people are always mistreating women. Why would he be after me?" Wondered Danny.

"Not sure, all we know is that he's chasing somebody 'special' or something like that, we're not exactly sure about the details," told Nathan.

"Let's just continue to sail our ship and try to save my sister. No matter about Red Robin, why would I be special to him?" Said Danny.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Red Robin OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

You see a small ship with Captain Red Robin who was at the wheel of the boat. Red Robin had a dark red hat and outfit with black hair, violet eyes, and black boots. You see her mate who was non other then Valerie or Valare. Sam turned her head and smiled.

"I found him," smiled Sam.

"I know," said Valerie.

"I still can't believe those Navas tried to feed you and the crew to the crocodiles," said Sam.

"That would probably because we're 'women'," whispered Valerie.

"Maybe, but there was no way we look like a woman," said Sam as Valerie left and she continued to sail her boat.

"Captain, we're heading towards Captain Phantom's ship," warned Star or Sage.

"I know that, that's exactly where I'm going," told Sam.

"What, is he your boyfriend or something?" Asked Star.

"Something like that," answered Sam.


	11. The pirate battle

**I see you liked the last chapter well. Here's the next one, Danny now is where Jazz is at. Review please!!**

Danny knew Red Robin was following him, but he needed to focus on saving his sister whatever the cost. He finally made it to the island after months of a long journey from England. He still thought about Sam everyday, like she was a spirit in his mind. He never told his crew, since he didn't want them to be worried or him having to not focus on the mission. As soon as he landed, he turned to his crew.

"Ok you scallywags, let's move out!" Commanded Danny as the pirates took their swords and jumped off the boat.

"Are you sure, Red Robin is nearing," told Tucker.

"Look, I can take him and his crew, let's just go save Jazz," said Danny as Tucker nodded and they all ran towards the forest.

Red Robin's ship landed right near Phantom's ship. The girls surrounded the ship and looked inside, seeing nobody was there. Sam expected this and knew to wait for the element of surprise.

"What should we do captain?" Asked Star.

"We wait," told Sam, "Jojo, I need you to move our ship to give the element of surprise."

"Yes captain," obeyed Jody or Jojo as she ran to the ship and moved the boat behind a rock.

"So now what, we wait till they come?" Asked Valerie.

"Yes Valare, we wait," smirked Sam with her arms crossed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Captain Phantom OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny and his crew cut through the jungle and then saw Jazz who was tied up on her wrists and ankles. There were a bunch of other pirates who were drinking Rum and just laughing the night away. Danny just laughed at this, this was why he never let his crew drink Rum. These guys were a bunch of drunk savages.

"When are we gonna strike?" Asked Tucker quietly.

"When the time is right," answered Danny.

"Ey, we got me bucko to serve Phantom in," smiled John.

"You'll never get away with this you filthy pirates!" Shouted Jazz.

"Says to you little lady," grinned John with brownish looking teeth.

"Jeeze, don't you ever brush?" Snickered Jazz.

"Ey, I would, but brush and toothpaste ain't invented yet," said John.

"Oh right, eighteenth Century, duh," annoyed Jazz.

"Let us celebrate, me hardies," smiled the lad, putting his bottle of Rum up as Danny and the others jumped off the bushes.

"Sorry fellas, but in my ship, we don't have time to celebrate when somebody kidnaps my sister," glared Danny as he and his crew started attacking the pirates.

Tucker blasted himself away from the other two pirates and got to Jazz as he cut off the ropes from her wrists and ankles. Jazz took a deep breath and then got out a sword, slashing every pirate there was. It was a pretty hasty battle, but her and Danny were able to handle it. John Zo Locke's crew were finally hung up or killed as Danny and his crew ran off along with Jazz.

"Now that was fun," laughed Danny.

"Where were you Danny, you got me worried sick," glared Jazz.

"Jazz look, the truth is I . . . aw man!" Whined Danny as he got up to his ship and saw a bunch of pirates in dark red clothing.

"I'm guessing we were caught by Red Robin," said Tucker as you hear somebody jump onto the deck that had a dark red hat and black boots.

"So, you're Red Robin, you look familiar," thought Danny with his head cocked.

"What you expect?" Smirked Red Robin as she got out her sword and Danny got out his and they walked around the deck facing each other, "they call me Red Robin buddy."

"Who's that?" Asked Jazz.

"Red Robin and I'm guessing Danny must be this 'special' person she was after," gulped Tucker.

"Oh crude," widened Jazz.


	12. Pirate vs girlfriend

**Hey guys, sorry I couldn't write for the last two days, I'm living with my dad and we had to deal with the moving thing and my computer needs to be taken care of. Review please!!**

Danny stood with his sword out as Sam kept her smirk and then thrusted her sword as it clanged onto his. They kept sword fighting, while Sam tried to keep her face hidden. Danny swung his sword at Sam, but she jumped and caught the rope, sliding onto the poop deck. Danny ran towards the pirate girl and aimed his sword at her legs as she kicked the pointy part and jumped onto the rail of the deck. Sam swung her sword at Danny as he defended himself with his and also jumped onto the rail. Their swords slid with their faces few inches close.

"You're good mate," smirked Sam.

"But I still need to know why you're after me Red Robin," glared Danny.

"Who says I'm tellin buddy," said Sam as she kicked Danny's leg and he tripped right onto the middle part of the boat.

Danny painted and quickly grabbed his sword as he got up and kept fighting Sam with all he had. He then ran to the sail of the boat with Sam following Danny. They were clanging swords while climbing on the pole holding the sail. Sam tried to keep Danny off balance with her sword, but then ripped the sail and he cut a part of the rope of the ship. Sam hung on with all the strength she had and swung onto the ground, still holding the rope. Danny jumped as Sam let go of the rope and the whole sail fell right on top of him. Danny was completely trapped under the white sail as Sam cut part of the sail, finding Danny's sword. She cut the sail part where Danny was at and put the two swords up to his neck and pushed him against the pole.

"That was a nice fight while it last," smirked Sam as she slammed the two swords right on Danny's sleeves, keeping him trapped on that pole.

"Danny!" Gasped Jazz as she glared, "don't you dare . . ."

"You stay out of this hon, or else!" Shouted Sam who didn't have time to deal with threat.

"What do you want?" Asked Danny, "why am I 'special'?"

Sam laughed and took off her hat as her hair fell to her shoulders and everyone gasped. Tucker's mouth dropped seeing the other girls take their hats and bandanas off their heads seeing their hair fall down their back or shoulders.

"Oh son of a gun," widened Tucker.

"Wow, we were being chased by hotties," grinned Mikey.

"Watch it buster," glared Valerie as she faced Tucker, "and you too lover boy."

"Aw dang," grumped Tucker.

"I don't understand," shocked Danny as Sam kissed his lips deeply, reaching his top lip. She parted and said, "I missed you too much Danny, you mean more to me then anything pirate or not. I also wanted to see what it was like to have your butt kicked for once."

"Not bad Sam, the student defines the teacher," chuckled Danny as Sam took the swords off and gave him his sword back, "I'm glad you came, I never thought you'd do something like this. You are crazy for an English woman."

"I never liked it there anyways," smiled Sam, "was too boring."

"Danny, you know this girl?" Confused Jazz.

"Yeah, she's my . . . girlfriend," admitted Danny rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wait, you fell in love with his girl?" Shocked Jazz.

"Yep, although I never thought she'd give up her old life to see this, I'm impressed," smiled Tucker with his arms crossed.

"Glad you agree," said Sam as she faced Danny, "how bout we sail together."

"Well, you did capture my ship, you can do whatever you want," shrugged Danny.

"Then I say we leave this . . . island and start having girl and boy pirates join together for a real sail. UNITE TOGETHER SAY I!!!" Announced Sam with her sword up.

"I!" Called Star.

"Fine, whatever," sighed Valerie.

"I'll go along," shrugged Sharl or Shane.

"Yeah us too," call the rest of the Red Robin crew.

"What about the rest of you guys?" Asked Danny.

"Definitely," grinned Tucker.

"Yeah, let's go join with these hotties, they got it goin on," smiled Kwan.

"Yeah . . . let's go . . . I'm in," said everyone else of Phantom's crew.

"I'll take that as a yes," smiled Sam as she put her hat on, this time, not covering her hair.

"Let's move!" Shouted Danny.

"Yeah, come on you scurvy dogs!" Called Sam as everyone got to their positions.

"Something tells me this will be interesting," smiled Danny as Sam smiled with a nod in agreement.


	13. The questions of Captain Phantom

**This might take a while for now to post these fan fictions since my computer is not hooked up yet. I have to use the kids' computer, which by the way has no freakin internet nor a good word processer, save it on a disk drive, and revise in the Library with a better word processer, then post it. This is so freakin stupid ugh! Oh well, need to abide by this whether I like it or not. Review please!!**

It was back in England and you see the soldiers talking with the rich Mansons and Grays. Pam's eyes were red and she had been using tons of napkins and tissues to wipe her tears. Damon, who was Valerie's father, was so broken. His wife died only three years after Valerie was born. His daughter was the only life in his life left. He tried to stay strong and not act womanly. Jeremy was sad too, heck his daughter was gone and he was seeing his wife crying, this was more depressing to him then the death of his father. The two soldiers were looking at them with serious looks.

"When did you notice your daughter was gone?" Asked Soldier #1.

"I . . . I was making dinner and Sam always comes to dinner. I looked all over for her and then when I went to the dock, I . . . I found her dress," cried Pam as she started crying and blowing her nose, "sorry."

"I feel your pain Miss," said Soldier #2.

"Do you think you can find our daughter and bring her back? I'll give anything to bring my little girl back," begged Jeremy.

"We'll try our best," answered Soldier #2.

"Please, Valerie is the only thing I've got. After my wife died, she was the only one I looked after," told Damon.

"It's ok, we're guessing they were captured by pirates, seeing their clothes were taken off, that or they comitted suicide, which I doubt," told Soldier #1 as Pam cried louder and blew her nose harder.

You then see the door open as a third soldier dropped by. The other two soldiers walked to him with the same expression as he did. They all had serious expressions on their faces for some reason.

"Any information we need to know?" Asked Soldier #2.

"I've got word that Captain Phantom's ship left about a few hours after the girls were declared missing," told Soldier #3.

"Then the girls were kidnapped by Phantom. I should've known," glared Soldier #1.

"Phantom, he ragged Sam's boat about last month," told Pam.

"Hm, Phantom has been known to disguise himself as an English boy and date other English girls. Has your daughter dated any boys after the rag?" Asked Soldier #3.

"I believe so, she was dating somebody that she was deeply in love with. Oh and he was a handsome one too. You don't think he was . . ." Surprised Jeremy.

"I'm afraid so. I never actually thought he'd kidnap a girl, he was never the capturing type of person. I wonder why he would even want to kidnap a beautiful young lady he was even dating in the first place?" Wondered Soldier #1.

"No matter, we need to find Phantom and have him hanged," told Soldier #2.

"Don't worry Miss, we'll have your daughter here soon enough, even yours Mr. Gray," promised Soldier #3.

"Thank you so much," smiled Pam.

"Yes, it is an honor," thanked Damon.

"No problem," nodded Soldier #2.

The soldiers left and went outside to load their ships and get ready to capture Phantom once and for all. They still wondered why Phantom would even think of kidnapping Sam. Charles thought this was not like Phantom to be the kidnapping type of person. Why would he be kidnapping an English girl he happened to have dated? Every girl he dated he would date then leave. He decided that there was something missing here. Something that needed to be solved. What if Phantom never kidnapped the girl? Then where was Sam and why did she leave?

"Soon as we get Phantom, we'll be in riches," smiled Soldier #2.

"I don't think he did it," told Charles.

"What?" Shocked Soldier #3.

"I don't think Phantom kidnapped the girl. We don't have good enough evidence and Phantom never kidnapped anyone his whole life, he's fourteen for god's sake," told Charles.

"Well, what other explanations do you have?" Asked Soldier #2.

"I don't know, maybe the girl left on her own. There were boats out for her to get and I'm sure the boy taught her to sail a bloody boat," thought Charles.

"Why would the girl leave on her own then huh?" Asked Soldier #2.

"To chase her boyfriend, why else? You know how women are? They'll do anything to be with the man they love, even if he was a filthy looking pirate with a pegged leg and an eye patch," said Charles.

"Who would be that idiotic to fall for a pirate? I mean, even that Paulina gal said that she was disgusted to find out her boyfriend was a god forsaken pirate," laughed Soldier #3.

"I have a daughter, and I know for a fact that a girl who falls in love with a boy would be too stubborn to follow the rules. I doubt if Paulina's romance with that boy was anything, I could tell she was the shallow type," told Charles as he looked out into the ocean, "if there was only something to tell me what Danny or Sam's story was. Where Sam is? Why would she be crazy enough to go on her own? I think there's a story behind all this. I don't know about you fellows, but I'm gonna find out where the girl really is instead of chasing after a bloody pirate who probably doesn't know where the girl is!"

Charles left as the soldiers gave glances and then just continued to their search for Phantom. Charles went to where they found the girls' dresses. He noticed it was by a ship dock, right where Phantom left for his journey. There was a story behind this and he was determine what it was.


	14. Sam's difficult consiquences

**Here's the next one. Charles is gonna be important in this story ok. I decided to put him in the story just because. Review please!!**

The ship swayed through the ocean as Jazz looked outside where it was dark and cold out. It always was when you were out in the ocean up North. She noticed Sam was leaning at the poop deck, feeling the breeze hit her face. She went up to the girl as Sam jumped and then realized who it was.

"Oh, you kinda scared me there," said Sam.

"It's ok, what brings you here?" Asked Jazz.

"Just feeling the ocean breeze, always calms me down. I always loved sailing the seas, but this is the first time to ever sail the Seven Seas. Good adventure for me seems like," smiled Sam.

"What confuses me is why you want to give up everything you had to be a pirate with Danny?" Asked Jazz.

"Are you kidding? That life was sickening. I could never find any good freedom around England. All the maids would keep dressing me, bathing me, and all sorts of stuff. My dream was to go out to the seas and just never come back to land. When I found out Danny was a pirate, I knew that I could give up all this just to do something I've dreamed of doing," explained Sam.

"But you'll be leaving your family, don't you want to stay with the people that love you?" Asked Jazz.

"I'm already there. Danny loves me more then life, Tucker cares about me including the girls, and you care about me right?" Smiled Sam.

"Well yeah, but . . ." answered Jazz.

"Then that's all I really need," smiled Sam.

"But Sam, nobody loves you like your parents. When they realize you're gone, they're gonna be searching head and foot for you and do you know who the first guy they're gonna blame on is?" Asked Jazz.

"Uh," confused Sam.

"Danny, he's Captain Phantom, who else is it to blame? Those soldiers are so smart, they could track a bear in his hibernation. You can't just run Sam, you need to face your birth place sometime no matter how much you dislike it. Trust me Sam, I know," warned Jazz.

"How do you know?" Asked Sam.

"You know pirates never started being pirates right?" Asked Jazz.

"Duh, I started as an English girl," told Sam.

"Danny and I used to have a life like yours too," admitted Jazz, "Danny remembers that life, he was only eight when our folks died."

"That's awful," shocked Sam.

"Yes, I used to be just like you Sam. Had a wealthy family, a good home, and food to live off of. One day, some pirates destroyed our home and Mom and Dad had their funeral at that day. They would've killed us too, but Tucker you see, saved our butts and ever since then we've been living like stink fish. Sailing the Seven Seas, searching for gold, and hiding it too, that was our life," said Jazz, "Sam, did you think we were gonna continue being pirates without anyone knowing about our parents or having that horrible past come back to us? A few years later, we were marooned on that very same settlement and our aunt the whole time thought that we were dead and then found out that Danny was Captain Phantom. When she found that out, she never talked to us again. We were never welcomed in her house because of who we were. Sam, I don't want you to go to your parents, tell them you're Red Robin, and never be welcomed. Think about what you're doing Sam."

Jazz left back to her room in the boat as Sam looked at the ocean and thought about what she said. Would her parents forbid her to be part of the family because of who she chose to be? Sam was scared and thought maybe to go back. She then remembered why she chose to be Red Robin. To stay with Danny forever and never go back to her old life. She was a pirate for one reason and one reason only. To be with Danny forever and ever.


	15. Love goes a long ways

**Here's the next chapter. I see you liked the last one. I needed Sam and Jazz to be talking and to get more info on Danny's past. Review please!!**

It had been weeks at sea and Sam was at the bottom deck. Tucker looked ahead and you see an island. He smiled and then slid down the rope.

"LAND HOE!!" Shouted Tucker as everyone looked ahead.

Danny smiled at the island ahead of him as he sensed Jazz near him. She was smiling herself as Sam came right up and saw the island. Danny walked by her with a hand on her shoulder.

"That's where Jazz and I live," told Danny as Sam smiled.

"Some island, are there any people there?" Asked Valerie.

"Nope, it's deserted," answered Tucker.

"Yep, it's deserted alright," sighed Star.

"Time for us to get home," smiled Danny.

The ship docked on the beach as everyone got out of the boat and roamed throughout the island. Some of them were carrying gold and silver into a little place on the island that had a latch under a tree nearby. Danny took Sam's hand and walked to a cellar where you see a small section where some food and supplies are. There were also drinks, which was water of coarse that Danny saved in case it was needed.

"Impressed," smiled Sam with her arms crossed, "where'd you get the water?"

"Underground spring," answered Danny as he threw Sam a jar and got one for himself, "eat up."

"What's this?" Asked Sam looking at it weirdly.

"Food I stole from a loaded ship," answered Danny as Sam broke the top of the jar and started eating.

"Even more impressed," smiled Sam as she started eating more from the jar.

"We keep our strength up. We stay on this island for at least a day or two, so we don't waste our energy. We need it to get more booty and more supplies we need," explained Danny.

"Danny, if my parents ever find out I'm Red Robin, what will they do?" Asked Sam.

"Probably what my aunt did when she found out I was Captain Phantom," moped Danny.

"Danny, we've known each other for half a year, I want to marry you," said Sam as Danny smiled.

"Then let's," said Danny.

"I mean, I know my parents will not accept me if they find out who I am, I might as well make a family of my own that will," smiled Sam as Danny gave her a kiss right on her lips.

"And be with me forever," smiled Danny as they kissed again.

"Just . . . please always be with me. I want to know that you will stick by my side no matter the cost," requested Sam.

"I ain't going anywhere," whispered Danny as he took Sam with one hand around her waist and the other behind her neck and kissed her deeply.

Sam felt her top lip being kissed. She could taste Danny's lips that almost made her body faint to the ground. Danny kept smooching for several minutes and then Sam felt herself painting. Her eyes slowly opened halfway as she saw Danny's face coming closer. Sam closed her eyes once again and felt his tongue crawl up against hers as she clutched on the back of Danny's neck.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Tucker and Valerie OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Valerie was sitting by the beach as Tucker walked up and started sitting right by her. She sighed and narrowed her eyebrows. Tucker was just grinning seeing the waves of the ocean hitting the sand.

"You love beaches?" Asked Tucker.

"For the last time, I ain't goin out with you," annoyed Valerie.

"I didn't ask," glared Tucker, "besides, I don't know why you can't be nice for once."

"I am nice, I just get annoyed when boys try to impress me and it don't work," said Valerie.

"Well, can't we at least have a nice conversation?" Asked Tucker.

"Ok, yes, I like beaches, happy now?" Glared Valerie.

"I don't know why you have to be so mad at me," glared Tucker.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad I have to leave home, I'm mad that Sam is going out with Captain Dork, I'm mad that I have to wear this stupid outfit, but I'm not mad at you," said Valerie.

"Then how bout we just be friends then?" Asked Tucker as Valerie sighed.

"Ok, but just friends and no more flirting," warned Valerie as she smiled at the sky, "you know, it is kinda nice out here."

"Yeah it is, you miss home?" Asked Tucker.

"Got that right, why did Sam have to get me here?" Annoyed Valerie.

"I guess she's stubborn," smiled Tucker as Valerie laughed.

"I guess she must be," agreed Valerie as she watched her hand slide through the grass and hit Tucker's hand.

Valerie looked up as Tucker blushed and giggled a little saying, "the grass."

"I told you no flirting," glared Valerie.

"I'm not I swear," promised Tucker as Valerie sighed, looking back as you see a blush on her cheeks.


	16. Under the vail

**Man, you guys must be more into pirates then Christmas stories or Guys in Whites' destruction by twins lol. Anyway, I'm gonna try not being as graphical about Danny and Sam's romance, because I just want to get to the point and I know you guys don't want too much smoochiness, especially if you're a boy. Review please!!**

Danny got out a gold ring from his pocket and put it on Sam's finger as you see Mikey in front who just sighed.

"You may kiss the bride," said Mikey as Danny and Sam finished it off with a kiss, "thank goodness."

Danny and Sam knew they were officially married and now would be together forever. Valerie still wasn't sure about this. She could just go back and let Sam go to the road she chose, but that was her friend and she did like hanging around with the pirates. Tucker was a pretty nice guy for a flirtatious guy. At least he was leaving her alone. It was now time for everyone to head onto the ships. Jazz was to watch over the hideout where all the booty was. The pirates all headed to the ship as all the guys and gals got themselves ready. They started heading towards sea. Danny decided to make Sam head of the ship since she was the type to know how to keep everyone going. Danny liked that, he was the Captain's First Mate who was to be on the Captain's side.

"Sam, where to next?" Asked Danny.

"I suggest we try that ship," ordered Sam.

"I don't know, looks like a search party," told Danny, "they usually sail with three soldiers on the deck if they're searching for somebody."

"Oh great, they must be looking for me, bet they have tons of booty," smirked Sam.

"Bad idea, their booty isn't that big and the ones from the West are more tempting," suggested Danny.

"Hm, we'll go West and then go back here when the time is right," decided Sam.

"Great idea," smiled Danny as the newly weds kissed and they left to the West.

Meanwhile, there was a search party on the ship where you see Searcher #1 looking through the telescope and then putting it down, facing Charles. Charles looked serious and wanted to find out the truth behind what was in paper.

"We found Phantom's ship Captain, but it seems that he has joined with Red Robin!" Told Searcher #1.

"Red Robin huh?" Wondered Charles as he looked through the telescope, "did anyone know that Red Robin was a woman?"

"No . . . we did not sir," shocked Searcher #3.

"Didn't think so, she looks too familiar. Looks like we found our gal. Just as I thought, Sam did choose to go with Phantom and she's even the Captain. She leads a good ship," said Charles.

"Do you want me to send a message to the Mansons about this?" Asked Searcher #2.

"No, we're here to protect the girl and find out what she is up to, not destroy her reputation. There's still more questions to be answered and if we're going to prove Phantom's innocents, we need to do this protectively," told Charles.

"But this will prove that you were right about Phantom not kidnaping the girl," said Searcher #2.

"Maybe, but then the soldiers will be after her as well. If Sam is in love with that pirate, she's obviously gonna end up having a life inside her," said Charles, "I learned that from several women pirates."

"So what do you want us to do?" Asked Searcher #3.

"Follow them, it's time we got to know their little plot and find out the story behind theirs," ordered Charles.

"Yes Captain," nodded Searcher #3 as Charles kept his eyes furrowed.


	17. The big surprise

**Hello guys, the story's gonna take a while to end, but I'll try not to rush too much ok. Review please!!**

You see a peaceful town where everyone is happily trotting through town. You then hear a scream and Sam swinging on a rope and landing on the ground running as fast as her red boots can take her. On each hand is a sack of gold as some guards are chasing her and she runs through the streets and then takes a local woman on the streets and puts a sword under her chin as Sam backs near the dock.

"Put her down Red Robin, we've got cha caught red handed," glared Guard #5.

"Oh really boys, it seems more like you've gotten cornered," smirked Sam as she pointed her gun at the guards.

"What are you gonna do? No man can escape from me," said Guard #3.

"Who says I was a man?" Glared Sam as the guards' jaws dropped open.

"Oh Mary and Joseph," widened Guard #1 as you see a bunch of pirate gals jumping to the dock and drawing their swords.

"You men are so paranoid," said Star as she took Guard #5 by the front collar close to her face with her sword pointing at his belly.

"You know, you men should really hire girls as guards more often, they can be so useable. Just remember this," smirked Sam as she backed with the woman grabbed by the neck with a gripping arm, "this will be the day you'll always remember! THE DAY YOU ALMOST CAPTURED RED ROBIN!! AND MAKE SURE YOU HAD A "SHE" WHEN YOU SPEAK OF ME!!!"

Sam threw the woman into the sea as she fell with a loud scream. Sam jumped into her ship as the girls ran or jumped back and Star also threw Guard #5 into the sea as she back-flipped, landing her hands on the side of the ship and her feet landing on the floor of the deck. Danny sailed the ship, and they all left the dock with shouts of joy and celebration. Sam got the two sacks of gold from her pocket and threw them into the ship load where they carried all the gold, silver, or whatever they could find. Sam leaned on the side of the boat with her arms crossed on the side of it. She sighed as Danny, who was celebrating their victory, saw his wife looking down or blue. He walked to her with an arm around her back.

"Something wrong?" Asked Danny.

"I'm fine I guess, but . . . I feel the search party drawing nearer to us and I'm afraid I won't be the only one they take with them," said Sam.

"What do you mean?" Asked Danny.

"I have life," explained Sam as Danny's eyes widened, then a smile curved on her lips.

"You mean I'm . . . a father?" Shocked Danny as Sam nodded.

"Danny, what shall we do?" Asked Sam in a worried tone.

"This can be used as an advantage and besides, let's not worry about the search party, this is the most happy moment of our lifetime hon," smiled Danny as Sam returned it.

Meanwhile, Tucker was mopping the poop deck as Valerie looked up at the sky seeing a bird fly across the blue sky with all the clouds hovering over the ocean. Valerie had been a pirate for about seven months and she was feeling ok. She was homesick at first, but then after a while, she felt more confident, more brave, and alot more strong. She felt like a fighter and a pirate all at the same time. Tucker started mopping around where she was and then swift the mop behind Valerie where the droplets splashed on her back.

"Ah!" Shrieked Valerie as Tucker laughed and she narrowed her eyebrows, "very funny."

"Thanks," grinned Tucker as he continued his mopping, "so, what were you thinking about?"

"Not much, just that I can't believe how much has changed since I left England. I'm changing and even Sam is changing. There's so much here that I could never do in England. If only my dad could be proud for sticking with my best friend, but of coarse he can't," sighed Valerie.

"Nothing you can do about that. I wish there was something I could do," moped Tucker as Valerie smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I think you've done all you could," told Valerie as Tucker showed a smile. Then he noticed something.

"Hey Val, your hand is bleeding," widened Tucker.

"Oh my gosh, it must've been from the robbery at Sicily," gasped Valerie, looking at her bleeding hand.

"Let me look at it," said Tucker as he gently took Valerie's hand where some red liquid was spewing out like a volcano. He ripped a piece of his clothing and wrapped it around her hand where it bled.

"Thanks," smiled Valerie as she looked at her hand that was held by Tucker and stared at his eyes for a few seconds, "um, can I have that back?"

"Oh yeah," blushed Tucker as he let go and Valerie walked off to the side of the boat with a sigh.


	18. It's just a little crush

**I needed to have a scene where Sam makes a robbery since that is what she does. Here's the next part. Hope you like it. Review please!!**

Valerie felt so weird, it was like she liked Tucker wrapping her hand in a bandage, just the part of him holding it. He was a really nice guy without the flirting gigs. Valerie knew she had to talk to Sam about this. She knocked on the Captain's headquarters, which was Danny and Sam's headquarters since both of them were Captains. She knocked in case she saw too much information.

"Hello! Sam!" Called Valerie.

"What is it!?" Asked Sam.

"I need to have a girl talk with you!" Told Valerie.

"Ok! Just a sec!" Answered Sam as Valerie waited for a few seconds and you see Danny come out with a black robe on with white coating.

"Nice robe," complemented Valerie.

"Thanks," smiled Danny as he headed to another room.

Valerie went inside the Captain's headquarters where she saw a desk of two maps sitting on top of each other with a pin and the ink. One the other side was a bed about a double size maybe with all the sheets messed up. Sam was wearing a purple robe with black coating. She sat on the bed with her hand on her belly.

"Wow, a mother now?" Asked Valerie as Sam smiled and nodded, "listen, I know I always tell Tucker I don't have anything with him, but I think I do now."

"Oh," smiled Sam as she scooted towards Valerie, "guess he got you cornered now."

"What do you mean?" Asked Valerie.

"Oh come on, he's only being nice, because he thinks you'll find your feelings for him and start chasing him. Not that hard to tell," smirked Sam as Valerie widened her eyes and smacked a pillow on her face.

"This is so weird, how did I fall in love with him in the first place?" Asked Valerie.

"I think you already were. You just never noticed it till now. Once you love somebody, it's kinda hard to accept it till they start ignoring you," told Sam, "unless you notice it very quick."

"I guess you're right," sighed Valerie.

"You were just too busy thinking of the guy you'd like, you didn't notice you were in love with the unexpected," said Sam.

"What should I do?" Asked Valerie.

"Tell him," told Sam.

"But it's so hard to ask a boy out," said Valerie.

"Then say it when you're ready," answered Sam as Valerie gave her a smile and left.

Danny came into the room and closed the door. He smiled with his robe still on, but with the belt untied.

"So, where were we?" Smiled Danny lovingly.

"I think you know," smiled Sam as Danny dropped his robe where you can see only his back to his head.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Valerie Gray OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Valerie went to the top of the boat in the dark night. It was a little chilly, but any pirate could take the weather. She went to Tucker who was looking out for any ice burgs or other ships ahead. Valerie climbed up on the pole till she reached the very top where Tucker was and he jumped with a yelp.

"Man dude, you scared the fish outa me," widened Tucker.

"Well, I do need to make up for when you scared me," smirked Valerie, "listen, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it? Spill it," shrugged Tucker.

"Well," blushed Valerie, "I think I'm . . ."

"THERE'S A STORM AHEAD!!" Called Kwan as Tucker panicked and slid down off the pole.

"How bout you tell me later?" Asked Tucker.

"I guess," moped Valerie.

"Captain, there's a storm ahead!" Called Mikey as Danny came out with his normal clothing including Sam.

"We heard," told Sam.


	19. The Storm

**Oooo so close. Don't worry, Tucker will know sooner or later, like he never knew already. Review please!!**

Danny grabbed the wheel to steer the boat and make sure it didn't sink to the Ocean. Sam was ordering the rest of the crew to do their job to keep the boat afloat. All the crew members pulled the sail up as Valerie made sure the life ropes were secure and that the crew didn't fall into the stormy sea.

"Valerie! Are the ropes secure!?" Asked Sam.

"Yes Captain!" Replied Valerie as she helped with the sails.

Tucker was looking through the stormy rain with a bunch of water spraying on his face. Sam ran up to her husband and helped steer the boat to make sure it went on the right direction. Tucker looked hard as he could and saw a piece of land ahead.

"Land hoe!!" Shouted Tucker pointing to the piece of land, which is where Danny and the rest lived.

Danny and Sam worked together to try to land the ship to land, it was hard with the strong winds and rain pouring gush, but they finally made it safely. The trees were blowing and everyone went to the underground home where they lived and stayed there for the night. Jazz ran to Danny with a worried look on her face.

"The hurricane is strong today," told Jazz with a big hug as Danny returned it.

"I know," said Danny as Sam painted.

Sam squirted the water out of her hair as Jazz noticed the size of her belly. She smiled excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, I'm gonna be an Aunt!" Screamed Jazz happily.

"I know," smiled Sam as she put her hand on her belly.

"We'll have to stay here till the storm ceases," told Danny seeing how bad the storm was.

"I also noticed when you left Danny that another ship was following you. A search party ship," told Jazz.

"Well if they were, they probably lost us during this storm, it's like a nightmare seeing how bad it was," sighed Danny.

"I agree with Danny, they probably lost us," said Sam.

"How's the crew doing?" Asked Jazz.

"Swell, we made some good booty," smiled Danny.

"Good, the storm should be over pretty soon, it lasted for a long time, and then there was that stupid Eye. I hate it when the Eye comes," glared Jazz with her arms crossed.

"I know, it makes a worse catastrophe when the Eye passes," agreed Sam.

"Well, since the Eye already passed, we should have some clear skies pretty soon," smiled Danny as he saw his wife return it.

Danny loved it when Sam smiled, it gave him some hope. He went to sleep along with his wife and heard the clattering of the rain from the top of the hideout.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny's Dream OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

You see a Search Boat floating ashore as you hear a fainted song of a girl's voice. It sounded familiar, almost like Sam's.

"Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me," sang the voice as it fainted and then we zoom into the ship at the Prison Cell part of the ship where you see Sam in an English dress she wore before she chose to be a pirate.

"AH OH MY AHH DANNY!! DAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Sam as you see outside the Prison Room where the door is, Pam and Jeremy are trying to get inside.

"Sam honey, what's going on?" Asked Pam.

"OH MY GOSH AHHH!!!!" Screamed Sam.

"Sam's in trouble!" Shouted Jeremy.

"Listen Sam! I'm Captain Charles! I know what's going on!" Called Charles.

"OH BLOODY HELL!!!!" Screamed Sam as you hear a shot and a crash on the side of the ship.

"SAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!!!!!!!" Shouted Pam as you then hear a baby crying.

"A baby?" Gasped Jeremy.

"Phantom is escaping from our prison, Captain!" Shouted Soldier #4.

"Oh son of a gun," muttered Charles.

"GET AWAY!! GET AWAY FROM MY KID OR I'LL SHOOT I SWEAR!!!" Shouted Danny from a distant.

"He's got the girl hostage!" Shouted Soldier #1.

"No, he's not!" Told Charles, "SAM'S RED ROBIN!! SAM'S HIS WIFE!!! SAM'S HIS WIFE!!!"


	20. Finding Charles

**Ok, that's a little clue into what's coming up soon. Charles finds out way more about Sam and Danny then any of you guys can handle. Review please!!**

Danny woke up with a gasp as he looked around the room. There he saw his wife sleeping next to him with her head laying next to his chest. Danny got up sitting on the side of the bed. He only had undergarments on himself. Danny pulled out a robe and walked to the Rum Room and took a bottle of Rum. It was good use for fire and relaxation for any stress he may have and Danny would have stress during pirate battles. He heard Sam come with her robe and a worried look on her face.

"Bad dream," muttered Danny.

"Tell me," said Sam as she sat by her husband.

"You were in a prison cell giving birth and your parents were trying to get in and heard a baby crying. We were escaping from the ship and the soldiers were gonna shoot me, but some guy named Charles tried to stop them and yelled that you were Red Robin and my wife," explained Danny as he drink some Rum, "I think I feel sick."

"From the dream?" Asked Sam.

"No, I think I drink too much," said Danny as he walked off to bed and Sam helped him.

Danny felt his body fall on the bed with his robe off showing his bare chest. He felt so dizzy and tired as Sam pulled the covers and kissed Danny deeply and fell in a deep sleep. Danny instantly fell asleep himself. The storm finally ceased as the crew got out of their underground home and saw the clear sky. Sam smiled at the breeze and the cool winds.

"Looks like the storm ended at last," smiled Tucker.

"Hey look, there's another ship ahead. We've got marooners," told Star pointing to what looked like a Search Ship.

"That was the ship following us," realized Sam.

"We better check it out," told Danny, "if they're our enemies, we'll throw them overboard on our ship."

The kids walked over to the marooned ship as you see most of the people there died including the searchers. The smell of dead flesh was making Sam really sick.

"This place looks more like a graveyard," said Danny.

"Sam," muttered a voice as the kids gasped and turned.

There by the ship was the Captain who was wounded on his legs and left arm. On his right arm was a gun, although it had no bullets. He threw it at one side of the ship as Sam walked to the man, he couldn't walk anyways.

"Who are you?" Asked Sam.

"Hey, you're the guy from my dreams. Charles right?" Asked Danny.

"Yes, Captain Charles at your service and you must be Danny," told Charles.

"Your ship must've been marooned from the storm," thought Sam, "why were you following me?"

"I was trying to prove Phantom's innocents," told Charles.

"What?" Confused Danny.

"Your parents are looking everywhere for you Sam. The soldiers, your parents, and all of England claim that you were kidnaped by Captain Phantom," told Charles.

"I can see why," annoyed Danny, "I swear, Sam just came with me. I left her at England and she chose to become a pirate and my wife."

"That's what I tried to tell them, except the pirate and wife part. That I found out myself. When I saw Samantha was pregnant, I claimed that you two were married for a while and were now new parents. I finally found the proof that Captain Phantom never kidnaped the girl, when I found the proof you two were married. Once I tell England that you two are married, that will prove that Sam really wasn't kidnaped at all, but just fell in love. I see this happening alot with pirates. Parents claim their daughter is kidnaped and it ends up being a big misunderstanding and that the daughter actually fell for the pirate himself. Why do you think there's an increase amount of women pirates?" Explained Charles as Danny and Sam gave glances, "although the storm got in the way and marooned me here with all my crew killed. I need to get to England."

"Honey, I think we should keep him for a while. He could get those search parties to leave us alone," told Sam.

"Maybe, but I still don't trust him," glared Danny as he took Charles by the collar, "you promise to get the search parties to leave us alone and we don't have to see if your bloody body can stand underwater with the sharks."

"You've got my word," promised Charles as Danny dropped him and Sam helped him up to the beach.


	21. Returning Charles

**Great surprise about Charles huh? This story is pretty long man. I found out I can poste stories in the School Library, cool huh? Review please!!**

Danny started taking sail along with Charles with the rest of the crew. He left his wife and sister stay at the island where they were both safe. Danny's mission was to take Charles to England to keep the Search Party from chasing him and Sam. Time was drawing near for Sam to give birth and even Danny knew it.

"Once I reach England I promise you with my own bones I will keep the Search Parties from chasing you and your wife," smiled Charles.

"Better be true to your word sir," glared Danny who still didn't trust him.

"Captain, there's some more Search Parties ahead," warned Tucker.

"We better pass them," told Danny.

"That is strange, shouldn't they be after you?" Asked Charles, "they are headed for another direction."

"Let's just pass them before we are caught," said Danny as he turned his ship and the Search Party headed pass them.

"That is so strange," widened Star.

"She's right dude, they're not headed to us," said Kwan.

"Then who are they headed for?" Wondered Charles.

"We'll worry about that later, right now we need to send English boy here back to England," told Danny as the ship continued its way.

The ship continued its path as they passed all the hanged pirates and the ship landed on the dock of England. Charles got off safely as he turned and smiled at Danny. Danny just turned his ship back to the island.

"You better be telling the truth!" Shouted Danny.

"I ashore you my boy! You won't be sorry!" Replied Charles as he waved to Danny goodbye.

The ship left and Danny felt like something was happening and he didn't know what. He felt like something happened to his wife Sam and who knows what happened?

"Guys, I need you to go faster, I feel like Sam's in trouble," commanded Danny as the mates sailed faster.

"I'm sure she's fine dude, are you ok?" Asked Tucker.

"I just have that feeling inside," told Danny as he looked in the distance from the front deck of the boat.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sam Manson OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam was waiting for days for her husband to return as she felt the baby inside her kicking. She then heard a loud blow and gasped, checking to see what was outside. Sam saw a Search Party headed towards the island. She ran to Jazz with worry in her gut.

"I saw a Search Party, hide the gold," told Sam.

"And what about you?" Asked Jazz.

"I'll be fine," said Sam as she went to a room in the underground place.

"What are you going to do Sam? Please don't do anything crazy," begged Jazz.

"I don't know if it is crazy, but I have to protect Danny and it's most important treasure of all," told Sam as she came out with an English outfit she wore when she first met Danny.

"You're gonna let them find you?" Shocked Jazz.

"If they see me as Red Robin, they'll arrest me and take my baby," said Sam, "they still don't know that I'm Red Robin."

Sam ran up and saw the soldiers leave the ship as she ran to the ship, holding her dress so she won't step on it. Pam and Jeremy saw their daughter running up as their tears built up and felt Sam grasp into their arms.

"Oh my baby, are you ok?" Asked Pam.

"I'm fine, some pirates took me and marooned me," lied Sam, "I was looking for Danny, but I couldn't find him and then after Captain Phantom left, I found these drunk pirates and they took me and I told you the rest."

"So it wasn't Captain Phantom who kidnaped you?" Shocked Pam, "but he was your boyfriend Danny."

"I know, the pirates told me, but it's unlike Phantom to kidnap a woman he dated," explained Sam, "it took a while, but I have completely gotten over him through this whole crisis."


	22. BIG PROBLEM!

**Oh boy, this doesn't look good. I told ya it was gonna get worse. Let's see what happens now that Sam has been taken by the search parties. Review please!!**

Charles was talking with the soldiers to tell what he saw and heard. They told him that they already found that out when they found Sam marooned on shore. Charles knew that the soldiers kidnaped Sam onto the ship if Sam was declared married to Danny.

"What!?!" Shocked Soldier #4.

"Phantom and Samantha are declared married. It seems the girl was kidnaped after all," glared Charles, "I tried to tell you the girl was never kidnaped, but instead, you went by your own pride and now all of you have committed what you were to hang Phantom for."

"How were we to know the girl was married?" Panicked Soldier #1.

"She didn't even say a thing," said Soldier #2.

"Her parents were around for heavens sakes, do you think the girl would want her folks to know she married a bloody pirate!?" Shouted Charles.

"Well, she's with her parents and she was only with them for several days. What's the worse that could happen?" Said Soldier #1.

"She's about to have a baby," glared Charles as the four soldiers' eyes widened.

"We have to return the girl to her husband," muttered Soldier #4, "as much of a pirate as Phantom is, he never abused the girl nor the baby. If we separate the couple, we would be worse then a bloody pirate."

"But we cannot let the parents know, they'll reject Samantha or try to kidnap her again. We'll have to do this by any means," commanded Charles, "and this time, I'm in charge. The girl is my responsibility."

Charles left and walked on his way to the Manson House where he saw Pam and Jeremy at the front door. When they saw him, Jeremy gasped and walked to him, tipping his cap.

"Good morning to you sir," smiled Jeremy.

"May I speak with your daughter, Samantha?" Asked Charles.

"Of coarse, right this way," showed Jeremy as he opened the door and welcomed Charles.

Charles went into the house and sat on the couch where Sam walked down with her fancy dress as she gasped, knowing who the man was. She walked and sat down on the couch as she took a deep breath and faced her dad.

"Mind having us talk alone?" Asked Sam.

"Oh, sure thing," smiled Jeremy as he left and they were alone.

"Samantha, I deeply apologize of what happened," said Charles.

"It doesn't matter, I just want to see my husband, my baby is coming soon and nobody knows, but you and Danny," worried Sam.

"I'll take you to a ship and take you back. I'll send a ship to that island I found you and Daniel and 'take him as prisoner' and with the same ship, pick you up. I'll give you the keys and you and Daniel can escape when we get close to the island. Your parents will still not know and you and Daniel will not be metaled with again," planned Charles as Sam nodded and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much," said Sam.

"Now you stay here, while I send my ship after Daniel," ordered Charles as he left and Sam placed her hand on her tummy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Captain Phantom OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Danny made it to shore, Jazz explained to him what happened. She told him about the Search Party that came, about Sam putting on her dress, and them taking her. Danny realized the Search Party that passed him must've been the one to take Sam. He knew the child would be born pretty soon and he had to find his wife before she gives birth to their baby.

"I have to find Sam," said Danny.

"But if you do, they'll think you kidnaped Sam again," told Tucker.

"I don't care, I'll tell them the truth then, I can't let my wife give birth while others think she's a virgin. If they discover that she isn't, they'll think of her as a non-virgin who is unmarried," explained Danny, "all of England knowing she married a pirate is better then an unmarried girl who isn't a virgin."

"I'm coming with you dude," said Tucker.

"Me too," smiled Valerie, "I ain't leaving my friend behind."

"Then let's go," smiled Danny as the three headed to the boat.


	23. Danny goes with

**You guys were asking me why no one would know Sam was pregnant since it's been months of pregnancy. Her belly is where her skirt is and back then, they were wide. As for the waist line, just use your imagination. Review please!!**

Danny sailed his ship with only Tucker and Valerie to lighten up the load and to protect his crew. He had to get his wife and he had to do a dangerous task. Danny was determined to find Sam whatever it took. He saw Charles' ship and knew that he would help, at least he hoped he did. Danny stopped his boat and saw Charles swing to his boat.

"I need to find my wife," told Danny.

"She was taken by a Search Party, I will give her back to you before she gives birth. We need to 'arrest' you and then by there, Samantha will go the prison part of the ship and you can escape from there when she gives you the keys," explained Charles.

"That could actually work, you have my lead, but don't think this means I trust you. I'm still watching you," glared Danny.

"I knew that, that's why I made the wood by your cell loose for you to escape, it's in case someone finds out or other emergencies," said Charles, "you can even test it before I lock you up."

Danny jumped on Charles' ship and crawled like a spider to where the loose wood was and tested it. The wood was wiggly as ever, Danny could easily punch through this part of the boat. Danny got back up on Charles' ship and gave a smile.

"You weren't kidding, even a five-year-old can break through," said Danny.

"Indeed, let me lead you to your cell for Samantha," smiled Charles as he took the pirate teenager down to where the loose wooded cell was on the side of the boat.

Charles started sailing through the seas and headed towards shore right in England. Sam was only nine months pregnant by the time it got there. Charles went inside the Manson house and told the parents he was gonna take them out for a boat ride.

"Oh how lovely, let's go, Jeremy," smiled Pam.

"I guess, but we better not run into any pirates," glared Jeremy.

Sam looked down at her stomach as she walked up to the deck with a weak body. Jeremy went to Charles across the ship with a worried look on his face. There was obviously something happening in the Manson House.

"I'm worried about Sam, her moods have been swinging and she has been vomiting lately. It's like she's pregnant or something," worried Jeremy.

"I'm sure she's just fine," lied Charles.

"Are you sure, this isn't like her," said Jeremy, "even my wife agrees."

"It's probably a faze from being with Danny," told Charles.

"I knew it had something to do with that boy," glared Jeremy.

"You'd be surprised," muttered Charles.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Captain Phantom OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam went down to the Prison Cell as soon as the ship left an hour later. She went to check on her husband. She locked the door as she ran downstairs and saw Danny sitting on the floor by himself. His eyes widened and he put out his arms outside the bars as Sam ran into them. Sam could feel the warmth of her husband with her once again.

"Danny," whispered Sam.

"Sam, my beautiful wife. Let me see the baby," smiled Danny as he opened the skirt of Sam's dress seeing the giant belly.

"It's kicking," smiled Sam as Danny rubbed his hands on her belly and pressed his lips on it, "oh Danny, I think the baby's gonna come soon. I've been having cramps for the last few weeks.

"I know," smiled Danny as he saw a leak of water pouring from Sam's skirt, "honey, please tell me you're just peeing in your pants."

"Oh no, OH NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Sam, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"Sam!?" Gasped Pam as Charles heard Sam's scream.

"Oh no, it must be coming," whispered Charles as he saw the island where Sam and Danny lived, nearby.


	24. Charles saves Danny and Sam

**Ok, I really need you guys to bare with me here, I have to repeat Danny's dream and I don't have too good of a memory. I'll just put what is basically is supposed to be there. Review please!!**

Sam started screaming so loud, the whole ship could hear her. Everyone realized she was in the Prison Cell. Charles knew that time that Sam was gonna have her baby. He hoped that Danny and Sam could escape safely without any concerns.

"Come on Sam!" Said Danny.

"I'm trying!" Shouted Sam as she kept pushing.

"I'm gonna push your skirt up to give the baby some room," told Danny as Sam painted.

"Sam honey, what's going on?" Called Pam.

"My mom's here," told Sam, "OH MY GOSH AHHH!!!!"

"This doesn't look good, it was exactly like in my dream," realized Danny, "push!"

"Ahhh!!!!! OH BLOODY HELL!!!!" Screamed Sam as the baby slipped right into Danny's hands.

"SAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!!!!!!" Screamed Pam.

Danny took the baby and took some sizers and cut the Umbilical Cord. The baby snickered and then made a hug cry. Sam sighed in a daze as Danny took the baby in his hands and wrapped it in Sam's dress skirt he ripped off. He dragged his wife out the loose wood that was on the side of the ship and put her on the boat that was supposed to be for him and Sam to sneak out. The soldier started yelling about Danny kidnapping Sam. He had enough of these people taking his wife and kid and he was ready to fire as he pointed his gun.

"GET AWAY!! GET AWAY FROM MY KID OR I'LL SHOOT I SWEAR!!!" Shouted Danny.

" SAM'S RED ROBIN!! SAM'S HIS WIFE!! SAM'S HIS WIFE!!!" Shouted Charles from a distance as everyone stood silent.

"What do you mean Sam's his wife!?" Glared Pam.

"Your daughter left with Phantom, he never kidnapped the girl. Don't you see? She loves him despite of who he is. If you take Sam, you'd be kidnapping her from her husband," told Charles, "I didn't plan on telling you this, I was just taking her back to her home."

"You're bluffing, I mean why would Samantha marry a filthy pirate?" Smiled Pam in a laughing tone.

"BECAUSE HE LOVES ME, CARES ABOUT HIS FAMILY AND FRIENDS, AND TAKES CARE OF HIS CREW!! AND I LOVE HIM!!!" Cried Sam as Pam and Jeremy gasped, seeing that voice who just said that came from their daughter.

Pam and Jeremy looked beside the boat and saw Danny on a small boat with Sam who was holding a baby in her arms. Danny brung Sam close to him with furrowed eyebrows and the gun still in his hand. They knew Charles wasn't joking, their daughter had married a pirate and she was one herself.

"Is that your child?" Asked Jeremy.

"Yes," moped Sam.

"Go," muttered Pam as she ran to the inside of the ship.

"Sam, I want you to know I still love you no matter what choices you chose. Just know that this choice you made is not gonna bring you back," told Jeremy.

"I know," said Sam.

"Take care of her, you hear me and don't even show your face on our shores," glared Jeremy, "except on family reunions."

"Take care," said Danny as he rowed the boat on their way back to the island.

Danny kept rowing as Sam was holding the baby in her arms and looked at it with a smile. Danny was smiling himself. He was glad that he and his wife would be able to get back home safely without any issues over the Search Parties chasing them.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?" Asked Danny.

"A girl," answered Sam, "I was thinking of calling her Lilith."

"I love that," smiled Danny as Sam returned it.


	25. Epilogue: The Phantom Kids

**Here's the Epilogue, yes it is finished at last and it was about time it was. I was like, "ok, this is gonna take a freakin long time" lol ok, here it is I hope you like it. Man, I'm writing two new stories lol. Review please!!**

A ship was sailing through the seas as the waves kept pushing against it. The people inside it were just enjoying their ride as you see Damon who was watching the waves. He was old in his late 50's looking down at the wavy shore. He had once had a daughter that was kidnapped by Captain Phantom including Sam, but the Search Party stopped for some reason. He had been on the seas looking for her ever since and was now about to give up hope.

"Hello sir," smiled a young lady who was a young adult.

This woman was extremely beautiful and filled with grace in her crystal violet eyes. She had cherry red lips that was glittering in the sunshine, a velvet black dress with a navy blue ribbon on her waist tied in a bow, a white umbrella for the sun, and light toned face that was showing miraculous beauty. Damon sighed and tipped his hat to say hello to this young lady.

"How are you doing madam?" Smiled Damon.

"Delightful, a beautiful day it is indeed. You seem like you lost something," said the young lady.

"I miss my daughter. She was kidnapped by pirates years ago and nobody ever found her. I'm starting to think she's dead," admitted Damon.

"I'm so sorry, I'm just here waiting for my sisters. They can be a handful," laughed the young lady.

"Yeah, I hope your day goes well," said Damon.

"Same with you," smiled the lady as you see the Captain running from the wheel of the ship.

"PIRATES!! THERE ARE PIRATES ON THIS SHIP!!!" Screamed the Captain as everyone started screaming.

"Oh my," gasped Damon as you see a little 12 year old boy with a black cloak, violet eyes, a white long sleeved top, blue jeans, and brown boots on his little feet. He had a sword in his hand to stab the first person who came in contact.

"Get back you scurvy dogs!" Shouted the boy.

"Donny, you're not supposed to go on and attack the Captain head forth, you're supposed to tie the Captain up, throw him overboard, and take the booty," glared a young girl who was wearing Captain Phantom's outfit with her belly exposed and black boots.

"He's only 12 Diana, give him a break," annoyed another young girl who looked exactly like Diana, but with a purple outfit that looked exactly like Red Robin's outfit. These two girls were pretty bright with violet eyes that sparkled in the sunlight.

"It's the Phantom Kids, we have to . . ." gasped Damon as he found himself gunpoint on his forehead by the young lady he was talking to.

"You know, 18 years is a very long time. Valerie is ok, but she's married, that's why they stopped finding her you big dolt," glared the young lady, "by the way, your grandson's really hot, just wanted to let you know."

"Lilith, we got the booty!" Called a young guy who was African American with bright green eyes, a red shirt, yellow pants, and black boots on his feet.

"Good, I'll be seeing you later," whispered Lilith deeply, "hey handsome, I found your grandpa!"

"Really, who knew?" Widened the young fellow as Lilith ran to him and he put his arm around her waist, took her gun, and pointed it to the citizens, "THIS WILL BE THE DAY YOU'LL ALWAYS REMEMBER! THE DAY YOU ALMOST CAUGHT FOLEY AND THE PHANTOM KIDS!!"

"Hey!" Shouted a little girl who looked almost like Valerie's twin sister, but with glasses on. She was wearing a velvet yellow dress with a orange ribbon that was tied in a bow and white laces on her sleeves and collar.

"Ok, The Foleys and Phantom kids, let's just go already," annoyed the young man as Lilith kissed him deeply on the lips, got picked up in his arms, and he jumped onto the pirate ship.

The kids laughed and sailed out as they all jumped and counted all the loot. Diana sighed and leaned near the pole right next to her as her twin sister came and smiled at her.

"Ok, how much was it?" Asked Lilith.

"300 gold coins," answered Donny.

"Good, what do you think Ben?" Asked Lilith to the young fellow next to her.

"I like it, don't cha think Tiffani?" Asked Ben to his sister.

"You still didn't have to kiss afterwards, it was disgusting," grossed out Tiffani.

"Says to the girl who flirts with a lot of the pirate hotties," teased Diana's sister Sammantha.

"What ev," glared Tiffani.

"And I liked how I tore those guys apart, pow, pow, pow," laughed Donny with his sword.

"We better go home before Mom gets worried," said Diana.

"Come on, let's go to the next sucker, my husband will lead the way," said Lilith.

"Yo ho," smiled Ben as he sailed on his way.


End file.
